


And Here We Are In Heaven

by Spacecadet72



Series: Hold Me [2]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Benoit has a question for Marta.(Post proposal cuddle)
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Hold Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659565
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	And Here We Are In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> More cuddle fluff. :D I'm not writing in order of the list on the series page, so feel free to prompt what you would like to see next. 
> 
> Title comes from At Last by Etta James.

"Marta, I have a question for you," Benoit said as they finished up dinner one night. They had stayed in as they usually did, just eating together and talking.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out before he moved from his chair to kneel down on one knee in front of her. He held a small jewelry box in his hand, open to reveal a simple alexandrite engagement ring.

Marta's hands flew to her mouth.

"I wanted this proposal to be perfect, and tried to think of some extravagant way to do it that you would like, but then I realized that this here with you, our quiet life together, is what I want to have for the rest of my life. It would be my honor to have--"

"Yes!" The answer burst out of her as she tackled him in a tight hug.

"I didn't even ask you anything," he said against her neck with a chuckle.

She pulled back to look at him, her eyes wet. "Sorry, ask me."

With his expression and tone serious, he asked, "Marta Cabrera, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, I will," she said, her voice wavering slightly before she leaned in to kiss him.

They pulled back after a few moments, and he reached for her hand. With a sort of solemn reverence, he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Later, as they sat curled up together on the couch in the living room, a fire going in the fireplace, she held out her hand to admire the ring in the firelight. It was a solitaire ring with an oval cut gemstone and the alexandrite changed color from purple to blue to green as she moved her hand in front of her.

"It's beautiful," she said, almost unable to take her eyes off the ring. "What made you choose it?" she asked, leaning further into him.

He wrapped his arms around her to hold her close. "I knew you would want something simple, and I liked how the alexandrite changes the more you look at it, revealing itself in the right light. It reminded me of how we first met."

She turned to him, her expression filled with humor. "You mean because I lied to you so many times?"

He laughed, but shook his head. "No, because the longer we spent together and the more I got to know you, the more I realized about you and your heart and the deeper I fell. I loved you almost from the start and those feelings could only deepen as I learned about the real you."

Tears gathered in her eyes for the second time that evening as she leaned in to kiss him softly. "I love it," she said as she pulled back. "and I love you and I'm so happy to be able to spend the rest of our lives together."

Uncharacteristically at a loss for words, his own eyes filling with tears, he simply nodded and leaned in to press his lips to hers.


End file.
